You're Gone
by Kougra Myaku Tamayume
Summary: Inuyoukai doesn't belong to me. Im just using her...I got her permission. Anyways when Hiei dies and Inuyoukai is all alone, what happens as she remembers his death that happened a year before? BTW, this is a story my friend wrote, and I'm just posting it


I sit down in your favorite tree, waiting for you to come. It seems perfectly natural for my friends, yet it seems stupid for some. I don't know why I'm waiting; I know you're not coming back. It's not that I don't know you're gone. It's my will to give up things that I lack.  
  
Inuyoukai lay down in a clearing. She was alone, just staring at the sky. Her ears perked up as she picked up a sound.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hey, Hiei.  
  
Inuyoukai sat up and turned around, seeing her friend.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing out here by yourself?  
  
Inuyoukai: Enjoying the nice day.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Typical.  
  
Inuyoukai: Heh, you always say that.  
  
Hiei: It's only true.  
  
Inuyoukai: I know.  
  
There was a silence between them for a few minutes.  
  
Inuyoukai: So what have you been up to today?  
  
Hiei: Same as any other day.  
  
Inuyoukai: Typical.  
  
Hiei: Oh really? What'd you do?  
  
Inuyoukai: I went and found more jewel shards on my own in the feudal era, and then I did something that I've wanted to do for a long time.  
  
Hiei: Which is?  
  
Inuyoukai: A secret.  
  
Hiei: You girls always have secrets.  
  
Inuyoukai: So?  
  
Hiei: And you have more than any other.  
  
Inuyoukai: You wanna know why?  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Inuyoukai: It's a secret.  
  
Hiei: See what I mean?  
  
Inuyoukai: I'm just playing. I have a lot of secrets because I'm afraid to tell people my ideas. I'm afraid they're gonna say that my ideas are stupid and a waste of time.  
  
Hiei: How do you know what they're going to say if you haven't told them  
  
Inuyoukai: Cause I've done it once. I told Inuyasha that I had this great idea on how to find more jewel shards, but he said that it was stupid.  
  
Hiei: That's Inuyasha. He's always going to say stuff like that, you know that.  
  
Inuyoukai: Everyone else says it's his way of saying that it'll work.  
  
Hiei: It probably is.  
  
Inuyoukai smiled.  
  
Hiei: You seem to not have a care in the world.  
  
Inuyoukai: But I do.  
  
Hiei: Oh really?  
  
Inuyoukai: Yeah, I care about you.  
  
Hiei smirked. It seemed Inuyoukai was the only one that could actually make him smile.  
  
Why did I have to be there, to see you leave me here? I can't hold on to my life much longer I fear. I try to be strong, as you told me to. But I don't know if I could do it, you forget that I lost you.  
  
Inuyoukai and Hiei walked through a field of flowers. Hiei didn't know why Inuyoukai dragged him there. Inuyoukai was looking for something. She smiled when she found it.  
  
Inuyoukai: Aha! Here it is!  
  
Hiei walked over to see what Inuyoukai was so happy about. Inuyoukai looked over some flowers that only grew in the feudal era; it was rare to find them in the modern era.  
  
Hiei: I thought those only grew where you live.  
  
Inuyoukai: It's called, "Cloning".  
  
Hiei: Oh really?  
  
Inuyoukai: Yeah. These are called, "Fox Fire Flowers". They were my mom's favorite. I used to call them FFF's.  
  
Hiei: You spend too much time around flowers you know that?  
  
Inuyoukai: Oh yes, I'm becoming Kurama, aren't I?  
  
Hiei: I guess you could say that.  
  
Inuyoukai: I'd rather be like Kurama and not Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei: Why is that?  
  
Inuyoukai: I dunno. I've always been the exact opposite of Inuyasha, and people say I'm the spitting image.  
  
Inuyoukai shrugged as she bent down to pick a flower.  
  
Inuyoukai: I used to play around with Kurama a lot.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Inuyoukai continued. She didn't care if he was listening or not because she knew he was listening.  
  
Inuyoukai: Kara and I would go hang out in our secret spot that only us and our friends know about, and there are a ton of flowers there. Kara saw them and would joke by saying, "Don't pick or step on them or else Kurama will come and kill you." And that was always the first thing I did, go step on flowers.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Inuyoukai: Heh, is that all you say? "Hn"?  
  
Hiei: Is that all you say? "Heh"?  
  
Inuyoukai: No, I was just saying some other stuff a while ago.  
  
Hiei: You're weird.  
  
Inuyoukai: You're barely noticing?  
  
Inuyoukai smiled as she picked the petals off the flower and let them blow out of her hand in the wind.  
  
I jump off and leave your tree, guessing your weren't coming. I think about our secret place, and there I go off running. I stop as soon as I reach the entrance, it's been untouched for a time. I think about the times we came, when this place was yours and mine.  
  
Inuyoukai pulled Hiei through a forest, leading him to a clearing with a waterfall that splashed into a pool.  
  
Hiei: How'd you find this place?  
  
Inuyoukai: When you travel around looking for small pieces of a jewel, you can find any place.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Inuyoukai: Heh.  
  
Inuyoukai walked over to the waterfall, Hiei followed.  
  
Inuyoukai: It's so beautiful.  
  
She cupped her hands and let them fill with water from the waterfall.  
  
Hiei: You're so girlish.  
  
Inuyoukai: Well I am a girl.  
  
Inuyoukai smirked as she threw the water in her hands at Hiei, getting him wet.  
  
Hiei: You're a child.  
  
Inuyoukai: Thanks.  
  
Hiei chuckled under his breath. He looked at Inuyoukai. Inuyoukai's back was turned as she stared at the waterfall. Hiei snuck up behind her and pushed her into the pool. Inuyoukai came up and gasped for air.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hey!  
  
Hiei smiled. He turned around to see the clearing again, and when he turned back Inuyoukai was nowhere in sight. Hiei bent down to look into the water when Inuyoukai suddenly came up and pulled him in. They both emerged from the water, Inuyoukai was laughing.  
  
Hiei: Okay, I get it. We're even then.  
  
Inuyoukai: I guess so.  
  
Inuyoukai dove under water, all the way to the bottom when she emerged with something in her hand.  
  
Inuyoukai: You dropped this.  
  
Inuyoukai held up a tear gem.  
  
Hiei: Thanks.  
  
Hiei took the tear gem.  
  
Hiei: How'd you know it fell?  
  
Inuyoukai: I saw it fall when you were coming up from under water.  
  
Hiei looked down at the gem in his hand. Inuyoukai had gotten up out of the water, her clothes sticking to her skin. Hiei came out as well.  
  
Hiei: Here. You have it.  
  
Hiei put the tear gem in Inuyoukai's hand.  
  
Inuyoukai: It's yours, Hiei.  
  
Inuyoukai pushed it back into his.  
  
Hiei: And I want you to keep it.  
  
Hiei shoved it back. Inuyoukai smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyoukai: Thank you.  
  
Hiei shrugged and started walking off.  
  
You made me promise to stay strong, to try not to grieve. I hold back my sobs as I wipe stray tears with my sleeve. This place is still ours, not mine alone. Even though it seems like it, I'm never here on my own.  
  
Inuyoukai lay on Hiei's lap, as he gently stroked her hair. They were in their secret place again.  
  
Hiei: Why are we always here?  
  
Inuyoukai: Because I like it here.  
  
Hiei: Reason being?  
  
Inuyoukai: It's nice and peaceful.  
  
Hiei: You're hopeless.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hopelessly in love with you.  
  
Hiei smiled.  
  
Hiei: Are you girls always trying to start romance?  
  
Inuyoukai: Well someone out of the couple has to.  
  
Hiei: Right.  
  
Hiei started to softly nip at Inuyoukai's ear. Inuyoukai's face became a little more serious.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hiei...can I ask you something?  
  
Hiei: Go ahead.  
  
Inuyoukai: When we die, which won't be for a long time, can we die...together?  
  
Hiei looked down at Inuyoukai as she looked up at him.  
  
Hiei: You're serious aren't you?  
  
Inuyoukai nodded.  
  
Inuyoukai: Promise me, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Well...  
  
Inuyoukai: Promise me.  
  
Hiei: Okay, I promise.  
  
Inuyoukai: You promise what?  
  
Hiei: I promise we'll die together.  
  
Inuyoukai smiled. She got up and walked to the waterfall again. Hiei stood up as well.  
  
Inuyoukai: You better not push me in again.  
  
Hiei: I'm not.  
  
Hiei had his back turned, he didn't notice Inuyoukai turn around and quietly walk towards him. Hiei turned but was too late before Inuyoukai tackled him back to the ground.  
  
Hiei: Will you get off me?  
  
Inuyoukai: Nope.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Inuyoukai: Are you deaf or something? I said...  
  
Inuyoukai stopped as she felt Hiei press his lips against hers. After they parted it was followed by a more determined one. Hiei traced the line between Inuyoukai's lips with his tongue, as if asking to come in. Inuyoukai's mouth eased open as their tongues entwined together. Inuyoukai threw her arms around Hiei's neck. They parted for air as they stared into each other's eyes. Inuyoukai's amber eyes blinked a few times in amazement. Hiei just stared. They both smiled. Inuyoukai hugged Hiei.  
  
Inuyoukai: I love you, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I love you too, Inuyoukai.  
  
What happened to the promise that you made to me? The one we wouldn't break. You broke it a year ago. It's just too much to take.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hiei!  
  
Tears were streaming down Inuyoukai's face.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hiei, stay with me.  
  
Hiei was fading fast.  
  
Hiei: Inuyoukai...  
  
Inuyoukai: Hiei.  
  
Inuyoukai tried to smile, but found it hard to. She knew Hiei was dying fast and she couldn't do anything.  
  
Hiei: Inuyoukai, promise me something.  
  
Inuyoukai: Anything, Hiei. Anything you want.  
  
Hiei: Don't keep that promise we made.  
  
Inuyoukai remembered the promise they made that they would die together.  
  
Inuyoukai: But Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Promise me. You have to live on.  
  
Inuyoukai: I can't live on without you.  
  
Hiei: Yes you can. I know it. So promise me.  
  
Inuyoukai looked at Hiei in her arms, tears falling down her face. She nodded.  
  
Inuyoukai: Okay, I promise.  
  
Hiei smiled even though he was in pain.  
  
Hiei: Don't be sad. You have to be strong for me, okay?  
  
Inuyoukai nodded again.  
  
Inuyoukai: I'll never forget you, Hiei. I'll love you until the end of time.  
  
Hiei: I'll love you longer than that, Inuyoukai. I'll love you forever.  
  
Inuyoukai: I'll love you longer. I'll love you forever and ever.  
  
Hiei: Stupid girl.  
  
Inuyoukai: Hiei, promise to wait for me?  
  
Hiei: I promise, and even if I didn't promise, I would.  
  
A few moments later Hiei died in Inuyoukai's arms.  
  
I fall to my knees, my arms wrapped around me, hunched over, I'm crying. I'm sorry; I have to break my promise to you because my soul is dying. It's been an entire year without you here. A year of sadness, a year of tears.  
  
You seem to not have a care in the world.  
  
You spend too much time around flowers you know that?  
  
And I want you to keep it.  
  
I promise we'll die together.  
  
Don't keep that promise we made.  
  
If you left me because you lost interest, I could understand. If you left me because there was someone else, I'd be hurt, but at least I'd know where I stand. But it was totally different, damn you, damn you to hell. I can no longer hold back the sobs as the rain fell.  
  
I've lost everything, from you to my soul. Since you left me I've never been whole. People try to cheer me up, but every living moment, going on forever, I think of you. Wait for me, my love; we'll be together again soon.  
  
I don't care what I promised. I can't go on anymore. I'm through with being strong; my strength has been drained down to the core. To hell with staying alive for as long as I can! I don't care what you said! I haven't been alive since you died! For a year I've been what we call the living dead!  
  
You broke your promise too; don't forget. You said we'd die together. I love for as long as I live. Even forever and ever.  
  
The rain falls down as I feel my life leaving me; just like my soul and strength. I held them out for as long as I could; I pushed them to their full lengths. Everything's going black now as my death begins. I feel my body fall to the ground now, and then... 


End file.
